Thomas/King of the Hill (King of the Railway) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Gordon as Hank Hill - (Gordon and Hank Hill are both important and know common sense) *Emily as Peggy Hill - (Emily and Peggy Hill are both wives to Gordon and Hank Hill and sometimes bossy) *Thomas as Bobby Hill - (Thomas and Bobby Hill are both wear blue and sons figures to Gordon and Hank Hill) *Lady as Luanne Platter - (Lady and Luanne Platter are both have names starting with "L") *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Ladybird *James as Dale Gribble - (James and Dale Gribble are both vain and rude sometimes) *Henry as Bill Dauterive - (Henry and Bill Dauterive are both fat, clumsy, and good friends to Gordon and Hank Hill) *Duck as Jeff Boomhauer - (Duck and Jeff Boomhauer are both western and work without fuss) *Spencer as Khan Souphanousinphone - (Spencer and Khan Souphanousinphone are both pompous and rude) *Mavis as Minh Souphanousinphone - (Mavis and Min Souphanousinphone are both wives of Spencer and Khan Souphanousinphone) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Connie Souphanousinphone - (Tillie and Connie Souphanousinphone are both girlfriends to Thomas and Bobby Hill) *Odie (from Garfield) as Doggie *Percy as Joseph Gribble - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bobby Hill and Joseph Gribble are) *Molly as Nancy Hicks Gribble - (Molly and Nancy Hicks Gribble are both married to James and Dale Gribble) *Toby as Gary Kasner - (Toby and Gary Kasner are both old, wise, and kind) *Duke as Cotton Hill - (Duke and Cotton Hill are both old and fathers of Gordon and Hank Hill) *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Didi Hill - (Didi Hill's voice suits Duchess of Hamilton) *Edward as Principal Carl Moss - (Edward and Principal Carl Moss are both kind and wise) *Diesel as Clark Peters - (Diesel and Clark Peters are both mean villains to Thomas and Bobby Hill) *Murdoch as John Redcorn - (John Redcorn's voice suits Murdoch) *BoCo as Buck Strickland - (BoCo and Buck Strickland are both have names starting with "B") *Elizabeth as Elizabeth Strickland - (Elizabeth and Elizabeth Strickland are both share the same names) *Toad as G.H. Hill - (Toad and G.H. Hill are both cute) *Flora as Tilly Garrison *Billy as Dutsy Hill - (Billy and Dusty Hill are both only made one appearence) *Salty as Lucky Kleinschmidt - (Salty and Lucky Kleinschmidt are both have west country accents) *Caroline as Gracie Kleinschmidt *Dennis as Joe Jack - (Dennis and Joe Jack are both lazy) *Oliver as Enrique - (Oliver and Enrique are both western) *Charlie as Roger Sack *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Donna - (Meet the Propaniacs) *Belle as Donna *Duncan as Stuart Dooley - (Stuart Dooley's voice suits Duncan) *Sir Handel as Randy Miller *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Chane Wassanasong *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Emily - (Emma and Emily are both have name starting with "Em") *Patrick as Gilbert Dauterive *Arthur as Ramon Alejandro *Rosie as Lori - (Rosie and Lori are both have the letter 'o' in the middle) *Cranky as Coach Kleehammer - (Coach Kleehammer's voice suits Cranky) *Donald as Eugene Grandy *Douglas as Officer Brown *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck Mangione - (Casey Jr. and Chuck Mangione are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Lorna (from T&F/TMS) as Reverend Thomason *Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Reverend Karen Stroup *Jack as Jack the Barber - (Jack and Jack the Barber are both share the same names) *Hiro as Junichiro - (Hiro and Junichiro are both japanese) *Daisy as Myrna - (Myrna's voice suits Daisy) *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doc Platter - (Doc and Doc Platter are both share the same names) *Mallard (from cactus190706) as Maddy Platter - (Mallard and Maddy Platter are both have names starting with "Ma") *Derek as Bug Gribble *Harold as Hoyt Platter - (Harold and Hoyt Platter are both named begins with the letter 'H') *Paxton as Patch Boomhauer - (Paxton and Patch Boomhauer are both have names starting with "Pa") *Skarloey as Dr. Boomhauer *Madge as Mrs. Boomhauer *Old Slow Coach as Meemaw Boomerhauer - (Old Slow Coach and Meemaw Boomerhauer are both old) *Neville as Eustace Miller *Tom (from TTMA) as Tom Chick - (Tom and Tom Chick are both share the same names) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Buckley *Bulgy as Bob Jenkins - (Bulgy and Bob Jenkins are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Mike as Mike Soto - (Mike and Mike Soto are both share the same names) *Fergus as Jody "Ray Roy" Strickland *Mallard (from RWS) as Ted Wassanasong *Henrietta as Cindy Wassanasong *Byron as Topsy Toppington *Kelly as Irwin Linker *Hamish (from RWS) as Debbie Grund *Perry (made up evil steam engine) as Tid Pao Souphanousinphone *Oliver (Pack) as Chris Sizemore *Isobella as Tammi Duvall *Ned as David Kalaiki-Ali'l *D261 as Alabaster Jones - (D261 and Alabaster Jones are both evil only made one appearnece) *Panchito (from The 3 Caballeros) as Monsignor Martinez *Arry as Anthony Page - (Arry and Anthony Page are both named begins wth the letter 'A') *Bert as Jimmy Wichard *Smudger as Cane Skrettburg *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Billy Ray Walters - (Silver Fish and Billy Ray Walters are both evil) *Alfred (from Sodor Dark Times) as Henry Winkle - (Alfred and Henry Winkle are both evil and mean) *Colin as Octavio *Hector as Big Jim - (Big Jim's voice suits Hector) *Flynn as Heck Dorland - (Flynn and Heck Dorland are both firefighers) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chet Elderson - (Jebediah and Chet Elderson are both old) *Spamcan (from RWS) as Wesley Cherish *Annie as Annette Cherish - (Annie and Annette Cherish are both have names starting with "Ann") *Clarabel as Laoma Souphanousinphone *Benson (from The Stories of Sodor) as General Gum *S.C.Ruffey as Eric *The Spiteful Breakvan as Barry Rollins *Bill and Ben as Robin and Carey - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Robin and Carey are) Gallery WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Hank Hill Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Peggy Hill ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Bobby Hill ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Luanne Platter Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Ladybird Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Dale Gribble 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Bill Dauterive TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Jeff Boomerhauer Spencer.png|Spencer as Khan Souphanousinphone Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Minh Souphanousinphone Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Connie Souphanousinphone Odie-300x263.png|Odie as Doggie ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Joseph Gribble Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Nancy Hicks Gribble Mavis43.png|Toby as Gary Kasner Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Cotton Hill DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Didi Hill EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Principal Carl Moss TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Clark Peters Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as John Redcorn WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Buck Strickland Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Elizabeth Strickland Escape62.png|Toad as G.H. Hill Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Tilly Garrison Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Dusty Hill Salty.jpg|Salty as Lucky Kleinschmidt MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Gracie Kleinschmidt Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Joe Jack Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Enrique Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Roger Sack Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Donna (Meet the Propaniacs) Belle.png|Belle as Donna PoorDuncanGetsSpooked42.png|Duncan as Stuart Dooley Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Randy Miller LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Chane Wassanasong Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Emily Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Gilbert Dauterive MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Ramon Alejandro Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Lori NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Coach Kleehammer TenderEngines42.png|Donald as Eugene Grandy DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Officer Brown Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Chuck Mangione Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna as Reverend Thomason Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Laura as Reverend Karen Stroup Jack.jpg|Jack as Jack the Barber MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Junichiro BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Myrna Doc.png|Doc as Doc Platter SteamEngine&Mallard-TheRiseofSteam.png|Mallard as Maddy Platter Derek.jpg|Derek as Bug Gribble PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Hoyt Platter Paxton.png|Paxton as Patch Boomhauer Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Dr. Boomhauer Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Mrs. Boomhauer Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Meemaw Boomhauer Neville.png|Neville as Eustace Miller Category:Daniel Pineda